You Better Run Like The Devil
by The Lady More
Summary: In a warped reality where Kolya got what he wanted in "Common Ground" Atlantis now faces a new danger. With John Sheppard left fragile from his near death experience, it's up to the woman he loves to give him the strength to protect the city he loves.
1. Prologue: Run Through The Jungle

_**Ello there dear friends. This little number came to me one night randomly whilst I was rambling on Gate World on how Kolya was one of the most kickass villains on SGA so I decided to write a little whumpy what if story since I often write these type of stories all the time. So sit back relax and enjoy!**_

_**Summary:**__** In an warped reality where Kolya got what he wanted in "Common Ground", Atlantis now faces a new danger. With their millitary commander left fragile from his recent near death experience, it's up to the woman who holds his heart to give him the strength to protect the city he loves.**_

_**Before I begin let me mention the few things that are going to be AU to prevent confusion.**_

1) John will only suffer one wraith feeding.  
2) Ladon Radim will decided to turn himself over to Kolya to end Sheppard's suffering.  
3) Sheppard will still make daring escape but without Todd (though he will appear later)

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own the Stargate Atlantis, if I did lots of shit would have went down differently. **_

You Better Run Like The Devil

_You better run like the devil,_

_'Cause they're never gonna leave you alone!_

_You better hide up in the alley,_

_'Cause they're never gonna find you a home!_

_And as the blood runs down the walls,_

_You see me creepin' up these halls._

_I've been a bad motherfucker_

_Tell your sister I'm another_

_Go! Go! Go!_

-_**My Chemical Romance: House of Wolves**_

**Prologue: Run Through the Jungle**

___If you run from a wolf, you may run into a bear-_**Lithuanian Proverb**  
_  
__Just keep on running,_ Colonel John Sheppard thought as he ran through the woods.

He was surprised about how easy it was to escape Kolya's clutches, especially since the man was in close proximity of John at the time of his escape. He would expect, since the Genii commander said it himself that it would take quite the effort to catch an "extraordinary soldier" like him, that Kolya would hve sent a shit load of his men after him. But instead the Atlantis Military commander came face to face with at most five members of Kolya's band of merry Genii. And they were pretty easy to kill. It was an easy escape, but Sheppard couldn't help but wonder why the lack of effort?

What also surprised John that he had the strength to run as far and as fast as he did considering the fact that just a half an hour ago he was fed off of by a Wraith. The feeding mark bestowed upon him by the Wraith was on fire but his body just did not want to rest. He had to be injected with the enzyme at some point during the feeding. He did not like the fact that it was what probably occurred since he feared he would turn into a lunatic like Ford. Though John had to admit...Ford was right the shit did make one invincible...only for the moment.

_Don't even think about that John Sheppard, _John mumbled to himself, just think about finding the gate and getting home.

Yes home, aboard Atlantis, home with his team. John focused himself about the ancient city that quickly became his home and the people that quickly became his family, especially his team.

The invincible Ronon Dex, who could fall but quickly find a way to get back up, the man who would stay by his side no matter what the Colonel decided, good or bad or the mistakes he made. The mysterious and strong Teyla Emmagan, who through all her struggles remained courageous. He knew once he got home she would be the one who would comfort him. Not only her but Thomas More, who basically took John in as his own son while he left his kids behind in the Renaissance. The man was probably tearing the Pegasus galaxy apart trying to look for him. Hell even McKay's cockiness and arrogance kept him going. John knew with his team he had the comfort of knowing that he was not going to have to face the nightmares of this event alone.

And then there was Elizabeth, his beautiful Elizabeth. Oh how lucky he was to have her! He had met many women in his lifetime, some from different planets but no one was like her. She was smart, caring, strong and intelligent. She had this strong presence within her, the type of presence that even to this day, John can't even describe.

John Sheppard never thought a unique beauty like Dr. Elizabeth Weir would ever fall for a rule breaking, laid back, goofy soldier like him. But he didn't question it. He enjoyed every single moment of their relationship. Every affectionate gesture she made towards him, whether it be a touch on the arm, a kiss on the lips or in the midst of making love, was the same as flying a plane. The same feeling of excitement and freedom rushed through his veins.

When I get home the first thing I am going to do is, he began to muse, but suddenly his happy thoughts were cut short when he felt a sharp pain in his ankle. The next thing he knew he went tumbling down a hill, probably creating a plethora of cuts and bruises on his body as he fell.

The result was even more damage to his body. Like being fed off of by the wraith was enough.

"DAMN IT ALL!" He growled as he got onto his hands and knees. He was not going to give up! He was going to make it back to Atlantis even if he had to do it on his hands and knees.

"That sounded like Sheppard," A familiar voice rang out.

McKay He thought. It couldn't be. Kolya had made sure he took him some place his team couldn't find him. He must have been delusional. He continued his task of crawling to find the Stargate. Nothing was going to stop him from coming home.

"SHEPPARD IF YOU COULD HEAR US SAY SOMETHING!" What John thought was Mckay's voice called out.

"You cod's head," a proper British accent retorted, "do you want Kolya to know we had disobeyed his commands for Sheppard's release? Oh when I get my hands on that heretic I am going to roast the fucker like a Yuletide hog."

Maybe his team was out there after all. John began crawling faster towards the voices. But wait did he just hear something about his team making negotiations with Kolya...against his commands?

"I thought your days of being a quote unquote serial killing arsonist were over More," McKay retorted.

"For Kolya," More growled, "I shall make exceptions!"

"Hush both of you," A soft female voice called, "I see something."

As John lifted his head from his prone position, he saw a familiar female figure descend through the trees.

"Teyla?" He called out. It was real after all! His team came to rescue him.

Teyla dropped her p-90 to the ground and ran to her military commander's side. On instinct she softly pulled John towards her and laid his head on her lap. As she ran her hand through what was once thick black hair now spotted with gray, she felt him shaking. She understood considering what he just went through.

"I've found him," Teyla cried, "he's injured pretty badly."

Ronon was the next person to appear. He quickly knelt at his companion's side and placed his hand on his shoulder. John quickly began to relax. Despite the fact he had a lot of questions of how the team found him, he had never been so happy to see them as he was at that moment.

"You gave us quite the scare," Ronon said giving a reassuring smile, "I didn't know if I could have handled finding a new sparing buddy."

"You didn't have to," More said as he walked over to Ronon's side. His hand fiddled with the Rosary he often wore around his neck, "god listened to our prayers by the way McKay told me to tell you he is glad you are alive and he would tell you himself but he made a promise to Elizabeth to page her as soon as we found you. Now I am guessing you need a little aid getting back to the gate."

"I got him," Ronon said as he lifted John in his arms as he done many times before.

And as Ronon carried him away, John sighed in relief...it was over...for now. He knew Kolya was still out there waiting to strike, and when he did he would be ready...

More and Teyla followed slowly behind, trying to make sense of what happened today and what was soon to come. John didn't know the real reason they were there and the reason for his freedom. But this change of events now posed a greater danger to their military commander.

"Do you think we should tell him yet?" Teyla asked in concern.

More stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look over his shoulder. There was something sinister brewing beyond the endless woods of this planet. Just when they thought the Wraith were their biggest threat there was something far more dangerous coming their way, which without proper preparation could cost them Atlantis and their lives...

"No," he said looking ahead, "he needs to rest, with great tribulations coming his way, he needs his strength...let's just hope Sheppard pulls through because without him...we are doomed.

_"__**Alright you **__**are probably curious who this Sir Thomas More fellow is, he's basically a character ripped from my own story **__**On The Edge Of Another World**__** which is a Tudors/SGA crossover. Ever since I wrote it I cannot disassociate him with the team, which is kinda funny since it completely warped my perspective on him. If you would like info on Sir Thomas More (who obviously did not historically travel to join the SGA , I will gladly give you some info.**_

_**Anyway those who know me know I often do this at the end of every chapter. But those who don't, as long as it isn't harsh will receive a cookie of their choosing.**_


	2. C'est La Vie?

_**Sorry for the long delay school and rping kicked my ass, anyway thank you to my new Beta, Pisces317 for looking over my work to see if I made any errors. Read her stuff it's pretty good if you love Shep Whump. Anyway without further ado….the next chapter.**_

**C'est La Vie?**

_Do not always expect good to happen, but do not let evil take you by surprise_-Czech Proverb

_He was trapped, not in a cell, not in a hole but in the ocean in a midst of a violent storm. The wind blew violently, the rain fell as if the angels in the heavens were sobbing. Stranded in the middle of the endless ocean with not even a strip of land in sight, he struggled to stay above water. The waters were rough and even if he tried to swim he was often submerged in the icy depths of the unforgiving waves. _

_There was no hope. He was absolutely certain he was going to die here, in the cold abyss in the ocean._

"_JOOOOHHNNN!" He heard a familiar voice call out to him before the waves pulled him under again. _

_He felt himself floating to the surface again. He knew that voice. It was the voice he heard on the Atlantis intercom when the morale of her inhabitants was low. It was the same voice that often held such conviction when the time called for it. It was the voice that sent delightful shivers down his spine when it uttered his name. The voice of the woman who would be his rock as he embarked on his journey of healing. _

"_JOHN! DON'T GIVE UP!"It called again. "Just think about swimming." _

_As he let himself be submerged under water one last time, he suddenly gained the strength to carry on. He began pushing through the rough waters, not caring about the fact that his body was quickly becoming tired from navigating through this storm. Soon Atlantis, the city that became his home appeared before his eyes and there waiting for him was the woman that he cared deeply about. She was on her knees reaching her hand out to him to grab._

"_John, you are almost there don't give up!" She cried as he was now inches away from her. His hand now reached for hers._

"_ELIZABETH!"_

"Wow I have been mistaken for many things," A familiar voice said, "but being mistaken for a red headed, curly haired, woman, I am kind of flattered though. I mean Elizabeth is beautiful in her own unique way and I would be honored to-"

With his eyes still closed, a smile ghosted upon the Colonel's lips.

"Rodney," he said, "you talk about my Elizabeth like that again I will kick your ass!"

Rodney laughed and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I was only kidding Colonel," He replied as John began sitting up in his infirmary bed, "I am just satisfied with Laura…so sleeping beauty how did you sleep."

The colonel lifted his hands to rub his eyes. But he immediately paused, there was something wrong. Right before his escape from Kolya's brutal clutches, he sat in his cell running his fingers over the newly formed wrinkles. He knew he was going to have to get used to them. They were a part of him now. He knew he had to be grateful for the fact he was only fed off of once and only aged a couple years.

But when he felt around the corners of his eyes…the wrinkles were gone.

"That's strange," John mumbled.

Rodney raised an eyebrow.

"What's strange?" He replied.

John continued to move his fingers around the landscape of his face.

"Last time I checked," he said again his fingers exploring the places he mapped where wrinkles had formed, "unless I had Botox like some rich ol' hag, I had wrinkles."

Rodney frowned.

"Yeah about that," he said solemnly, "I don't know how to tell you this but…Carson tried to figure out how to get rid of your aged appearance….well he was successful in removing your wrinkles but…..unfortunately the process….I can't explain it…here let me get a mirror."

John's eyes widened in disbelief as Rodney walked to the side and picked up a handheld mirror. Not that he cared what he looked like; but, he would have rather looked like a man in his fifties at the age of 38 than have a process to bring his appearance back to his normal age deform him in some way. In alarm he began frantically feeling his face again seeing what new abnormality.

"Alright I warn you John," Rodney said coming closer with the handheld mirror, "what you are about to see will be shocking. But it's better that I show you now rather than hide it from you."

Slowly and hesitantly the Canadian Scientist handed John the handheld mirror. The colonel ripped it from his friend's hands.

"Is it that bad?" John asked.

Rodney shook his head. John took a deep breath and brought the mirror to the level of his eyes. He expected to see some deformity, but instead….he saw something different. It was him alright in the mirror, but he looked as normal as he did before the day's ordeal. His face was full of youth and wrinkle free. And his infamous thick head of hair had not even a speck of gray. It was as if he wasn't fed off of by a wraith. It was silent for a moment as John ran his fingers over the crevices of his face assuring himself it was real before Rodney's snort and laughter filled the room.

John placed the mirror on his lap, while trying his best to give his friend a glare. But happiness, amusement and relief made it impossible to keep a straight face.

"You're an asshole McKay," He said with a grin.

"You should have seen your face," Rodney said between giggles, "it was priceless!"

"Well, well, well, looks like my experimental treatment was a success," A thick Scottish accent bellowed through the room. John smiled as Dr. Carson Beckett walked over with his clipboard. "How are you feeling lad?"

"Pretty good considering the circumstances," He replied shrugging his shoulders, "I am wondering Carson how were you able to you know….make me look like a normal 38 year old…."

"Well lad," Carson replied as he sat on the end of John's cot with his hands folded on his lap, "I ran some tests after I sedated you and I found that your organs functioned normally as they should as a man for your age."

"I see," John replied raising his eyebrow in intrigue, "so I didn't age at all?"

"Aye Colonel," Carson replied, "The wraith did not take years away from you at all. I concluded that what appears as physical ageing is actually a by-product of a complex process we barely understand. However what happened today may have given me a better understanding on how the number and the length of feedings affects the body's recovery. Since you were fed off of only once and for only a short amount of time and you are young and healthy, I am hypothesizing that you were already on your way to recovery within an hour after your first feeding."

John closed his eyes and took a deep breath, laying his head against the propped up pillows of the bed. He really dodged a bullet today. It sounded almost unbelievable considering those he knew that were not so lucky after being fed upon by a wraith.

"How is this even possible?" He asked with the information that Carson gave him sinking in slowly.

"I ran a blood test after I checked your vitals and found you were injected with the Wraith enzyme," The Scottish doctor replied, "and I believe with the proper amount of the enzyme can be used as a healing agent."

The wraith enzyme had actually been a benefit for the Colonel's health? How could that be? Ford had his fill with the enzyme and look what happened to him?

"Okay now I have a question," Rodney said with his infamous deer in headlights look, "why is it that when Ford and I were injected with the enzyme it had a negative effect on us, yet when Sheppard is injected with the enzyme it has a positive effect on him?"

Carson turned his head to the Canadian scientist and gave him a glare.

"I don't know Rodney," the Scottish doctor rambled on, "I have to find that out, but I was able to-"

"Ahem," a proper British accent filled the room.

The three men turned their heads to see Thomas Moore standing by the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. John felt something was wrong. He was smiling but it wasn't his true comforting smile he usually had. The man had to be agitated about something. Well it could be from being shot today and then watching his teammate suffering the way he did.

"I am glad to see you are in one piece Moore," John said with a geeky smile. He remembered he was more worried about whether or not his comrade survived the bullet that unexpectedly struck him than the fact that Kolya had caught him. He guessed it was his mind's way to focus on something else rather than his impending doom.

Considering the mess he was in, he was pretty relieved when he heard Moore's voice on the radio during the transmission….but the relief would soon turn to terror as he faced a nightmare he could not bear to describe.

"I am glad as well to see you as you say it, in one piece as well," Moore replied, "I hate to be rude, but I would like to speak with Colonel Sheppard alone, if I am not interrupting any important duties and procedures Doctor Beckett. Also Rodney, Doctor Weir wishes to speak with you."

"Not at all," Carson said rising to his feet, "I still need to run some tests on the Colonel before I can release him, but since he has no life threatening injuries it could wait, if you need anything just call."

And as the Scottish doctor left the room Rodney also got to his feet, but stopped for a moment to whisper something in the other man's ear. John leaned forward to try to hear what Rodney was saying. But the conversation had ended too quickly for the Colonel to decipher the other man's words.

What he could sense though, was that something was terribly wrong. The tense expression from the older man, and the way the room after McKay's departure became quiet…..eerily quiet.

"How are you feeling?" Moore finally asked breaking the long eerie silence as he walked to John's bedside.

"Good….Glad to be alive," John replied, there was another pause between the two of them. From the usually verbal Moore's silence and hesitation, it was becoming more and more clear to the Atlantis military commander that something was rather….off.

John furrowed his brow. He was usually a patient man, but when he was treated like a child and everyone hid something from him for the mere act of protecting him, it annoyed him. He was a grown man and soldier, he was prepared for anything; hence why he managed to somewhat relatively calm when Kolya released his hungry Wraith on him.

With that thought it hit him. Maybe Moore was trying to tell him that Kolya was still on the loose. Alright, John Sheppard could deal with it. Besides it would be fun to hunt his nemesis down like an animal before eventually giving what was long coming to him.

"Look I don't want to play any games," John said calmly "so let's get on with it…if Kolya got away once again c'est la vie, we'll eventually catch him."

"John it's more than that…." Moore said before there was another bout of silence between the two men. Sheppard's features had tensed, thousands of thoughts and possibilities ran through his mind of what was about to be told to him. He expected the worst, but hoped there was some silver lining in the situation. And then a set of words made his world quickly come crashing down:

"Ladon Radim is dead."

John felt his head abruptly hit the pillow. He knew this was Kolya's doing, it had to be! Had his order not to give into Kolya's demands fallen on deaf ears?

"I gave you an order not hand over Ladon to that bastard," John growled as his eyes remained fixated on the ceiling. He felt Moore's hand gently touch his shoulder to comfort him but John quickly flicked it off, "don't touch me! I don't need comfort, especially from people who don't listen to me!"

Unexpectedly a growl left Moore's lips. From what the Colonel perceived the day took quite the emotional toll on the man as well.

"We fucking didn't hand over Ladon's head on a silver plate over to that spawn of Satan!" Moore roared, "He couldn't bear to know that he was the reason you were being subject to such agony! So he decided to give himself up to ease his conscience!"

"Well why didn't you stop him?" The Colonel replied.

"We did!" Moore fired back, "Do you think we didn't know the ramifications of his actions? Now we have the replicators, the Wraith and the Genii-"

"WHAT?" John said sitting up in his cot, "Are you trying to tell me that that lunatic that almost killed my team and I on numerous occasions is now leader of the Genii!"

Again there was silence between the two of them. Moore turned his head away trying to figure out the words to say. With a deep breath he sat down on the edge of his comrade's bed again placing his hand gently on the Colonel's shoulder. This time John remained frozen.

"And I was supposed to tell you the dreadful news calmly," Moore said now feeling the Atlantis military commander's body tensing beneath it. He gave the other man's shoulder a light squeeze hoping he could calm him. It was to no avail. "While Carson was tending to your injuries, Ronon, Teyla and Lorne lead a manhunt to hopefully catch the bastard before he accomplished his task of achieving leadership over the Genii, but we were too late. By the time they got there, the people had willingly accepted him as their leader."

A wince involuntarily left John's lips as he turned his head away. The reaction was partly out of fear but mostly in concern for Ronon and Teyla who were like siblings to him. There would be no hope in a silver lining for this terror if they both perished in the possible violent celebrations hailing the rise of their new leader.

"Don't worry we lost a few soldiers in the Genii riots but Teyla and Ronon made it in one piece," Moore replied as if he was reading the other man's mind, "they are on their way back."

"Lorne?" John added. He may not have been close with Evan Lorne as he was the rest of his team, but he was still a friend and an asset to his team.

"Got a little cut up but he's okay," He heard Moore reply.

He turned his head back to the other man, trying his best to keep on a brave face. But deep inside he was terrified; just as terrified as he was a few mere hours earlier. He knew he couldn't hide it then, there was no way he was going to be able to hide it now. Not with this threat looming over his head. While he was safe inside the strong fortress of Atlantis, amongst friends, the truth was he wasn't safe. He would never be safe with Kolya alive.

Before it would have been easy, but now that the man was more powerful than he would ever be, it would be more…difficult. Usually in these situations John would embrace it with no doubt or hesitation, but the situation was different. Since he was teetering on the verge of death to only find it had all along been a waste, his inner defenses had crumbled. He was left vulnerable.

"What's going to happen now?" He finally spoke, again fighting to hide the terror that rushed through his veins.

"We don't know," Moore replied squeezing his shoulder tighter hoping to give him more reassurance, "but no matter what lies ahead of us, just remember you are a fighter, a soldier. No matter how much you were hurt, in these troubled times you must remain strong. I know you must have been through storms just as bad as this, you survived them then you can survive this."

John didn't know whether to take in the other man's words or not. But for the moment he felt…numb. He went to open his mouth to respond, but he heard a voice coming from Moore's ear piece. For him it was a relief.

"Alright I'll be there in a minute," Moore said before turning his head back to John, "look I got to meet Dr. Weir as well. I know this was definitely not the outcome you wanted but I know you can pull through you this. If you need anything….you know who to call."

With that he stood up and began to walk towards the door. As he began to leave a thought popped into John's head, he needed one thing that could now distract him from the horror that was brewing outside Atlantis' walls.

"Moore," John said causing the other man to turn his body fully around, "tell Elizabeth…when she has a moment I want to see her…you know…so she's knows I am okay."

Moore bowed his head in acknowledgement and was gone. John made a deep shuddering sigh and fell backwards onto the pillow. An arm draped over his head hiding the tears escaping from his eyes. Moore was right; he had survived many things no matter how painful and devastating it was to him.

But John wondered, considering the circumstances surrounding this new roadblock, if it would be easy for him to pull himself together as he did in the past.

_**Reviews=Cookies**_


	3. Love Is A Burning Thing

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and Alerted! And again thank you to my lovely beta for editing! Hope you enjoy! **_

**Love is A Burning Thing:**

_Love Is A Burning Thing  
__And It Makes A Fiery Ring  
__Bound By Wild Desire  
__I Fell Into A Ring Of Fire_

_I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
__I Went Down, Down, Down  
__And The Flames Went Higher  
__And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
__The Ring Of Fire  
__The Ring Of Fire_

**Ring of Fire-Johnny Cash**

By the time Dr. Elizabeth Weir finally broke free from all the chaos surrounding today's events, it was 2:30 in the morning Atlantis time. She was glad of it. Especially since by the time the smoke cleared she was probably the only one in John Sheppard's inner circle who still hadn't gotten the chance to see he was alive and well. She felt guilty and ashamed for the fact, especially since it was her, who everyone noticed, was visibly shaken from what she saw on that video monitor.

She rather not had listened to John's orders to not give into Kolya's demands. She rather not had been busy dealing with brainstorming how she should prevent having yet another enemy on her hands, rather than be at the side of the man she cared for deeply either. She knew him well by now, his strengths and his weaknesses. He knew he was a soldier who could handle anything, but she wondered how he would handle such a trauma like this.

But those were the perils of being a leader. She had to know what was best for the people she was leading, leaving all personal opinion out of it.

By the time she got out there was no way in heaven or in hell that John could be awake at this….ungodly hour, though she did remember there was one night that they didn't fall asleep until 5 o clock in the morning. A smirk formed across her face at the memory. It was the first night he stayed over, and the first time they made love. Oh what a wonderful lover he was, not too gentle, not too fierce….just right. The rest of the night was spent talking with gentle tokens of affections bestowed upon each other.

Bringing her mind back to focus, even if John had the ability to stay up late….she doubted after all he went through today he would have wanted to stay up. He probably plopped right into bed the moment Carson released him. And she would join him, knowing it would be a nice surprise

Once she washed away the filth from the day that is.

She was on autopilot by the time she got in the shower. She immediately reveled at the feel of the water splashing onto her naked skin. It was another wonder she loved about Atlantis. She did not have to waste her time fiddling the dials to find the perfect temperature, she knew what she liked. As she began to wash her hair she focused on calming herself down.

As much as the guilt from letting what happened to John and seeing the agony he endured haunted her, she had to put her woes aside. Yes she could have stopped it but she could rant about her feelings with Doctor Heightmeyer once she had time to herself. She needed to be there for John who was most likely at the moment fragile. If she was in a fragile state of mind, it would do more damage to him.

Like the water going down the drain, she drained out all the bad memories of the day from her mind's eye. She finished up, put on a bathrobe and wrapped her wet hair in a towel. It wasn't long till the scent of mint filled her nostrils.

She walked further and further into her bathroom and suddenly steam hit her face and a voice softly singing out:

_**You've got a way to keep me on your side  
**__**You give me cause for love that I can't hide  
**__**For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide  
**__**Because you're mine, I walk the line**_

It was John, who else on Atlantis knew every lyric to every Johnny Cash song. He wasn't as good as Cash himself; in fact he didn't have the voice of an angel either. But she did not mind hearing him sing. She stood there for a moment not wanting to disturb what was probably his first moment of peace throughout this emotionally draining day.

She could tell he seemed peaceful just laying there surrounded by water of the bathtub like Atlantis was surrounded by the vast ocean. His eyes were closed lightly, his face relaxed. She expected to see some sort of tension in muscles but there was none. Then again it could have been due to that he was surrounded by warm water.

But deep in her heart she knew it was a mask….considering the circumstances there was nothing but the feeling of turmoil running through his veins. How could he be with the horrors he had endured just hours ago and an uncertain future ahead? But for now, whether it was a mask or not, she was content seeing him in this position and not helpless and in pain.

"I know you are there Elizabeth…." John said quietly not opening his eyes even for a moment, "and I am flattered you like what you see…but are you just gonna stand there and watch or keep me company?"

Elizabeth smiled and began walking over to his side. John had already draped a hand over the side of the tub for her to hold.

"Well this is a surprise," she said. As she walked closer to him she noticed that the wrinkles that had appeared during the feeding had vanished. She knew Carson was trying some experimental treatment on John that could possibly get rid of the aged appearance. She didn't keep her hopes up that the procedure would work. But she was glad it did, not that it seemed to matter to her what he looked like as long as he was alive.

"What that a tough manly man like me actually takes baths?" He replied his lips curling into a small smile. She inwardly sighed, it wasn't his true smile.

"No," She said sitting on the edge of the tub, "I am surprised you are up this late, you need your rest."

His hand quickly searched for hers. Within seconds she felt vice grip wrap around her hand. It wasn't to hurt her, but to send a clear message...he was terrified. He was afraid that if he were to let go she would disappear. He above all feared to be alone. But he wouldn't admit that right away, it wasn't in his character.

"Teyla suggested I take a bath to relieve my tension," He replied, "and I don't have a bathtub like you do."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow.

"At 3 in the morning," She inquired.

Silence.

John just turned his head away and gazed at the ornate marble wall adjacent to the left side of the tub. Elizabeth made a deep sigh and her fingers reached around to lightly grip his chin. As she pulled gently pulled his face towards her, she felt him shudder. A quiet wince left his lips as he closed his eyes. He didn't want them to reveal the fear coursing through his body.

"John," Elizabeth whispered stroking his cheek with her thumb. His body had quickly begun to relax by then, "what you went through today was most likely the most terrifying thing you will ever experience. It's okay to be scared."

"Can you stop worrying about me?" John whispered, quietly opening his eyes. Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but when he gazed at her with such desperation she found she couldn't. "I mean I am a bit shaken but…."

As he paused from uttering his train of thought, she pulled his head gently towards her and rested it against her chest. She began running her fingers through his thick dark hair. For some odd reason it had been a calming mechanism for her, because of the ways she could explore the thick locks with her questing fingers. She heard a deep sigh leave his lips before he lifted his head to gaze into her eyes.

"I am more worried about you," He whispered resting his hand on her thigh, "through my pain I heard only one thing….your voice. As sick as it sounds hearing the sadness and desperation in your voice as you begged Kolya to stop the pain surging through me was more agonizing than that _thing_ eating off me itself." He paused as the grip on her hand became….a little tighter. "And at the end of it when that bastard was taunting you….I wanted to rip off the binds and wring his neck."

Elizabeth smile began to fade. So much for being strong for John. She bowed her head towards the ground. Her eyes quickly fixated on the newly formed scar.

"Does it hurt?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

She felt him tense, his teeth grazed his lower lip. Again he built the facade that he was strong and what he went through was nothing but a scratch to his mental stability. But it wasn't.

Elizabeth couldn't bear to watch him go through that agony. Lord knows the damage it did on John. He didn't seem to realize that Kolya's actions were meant to inflict pain and humiliate. And it was that thought that brought back the strength she temporarily lost.

"Yeah," John whispered his voice cracking. He swallowed.

Elizabeth gently took his face in both her hands. A reassuring smile formed upon her lips. They gazed in each other's eyes for a moment. Elizabeth noticed his hazel eyes fought hard to hold back the tears that had began to form.

"It's alright John," She whispered her thumbs gently stroked his cheeks, "you can let it out."

He sniffed.

"But then you would think me weak," he choked out, "wasn't seeing me like that enough."

"No I would think you to be human," She said releasing his face and taking both his hands in his own, running her fingers over the angry red marks on his wrists formed by the shackles. "But whatever happens won't ever make me change the way I feel about you. You are the strongest and bravest man I know and I would never trade you for anything in this galaxy."

And that's when the dam broke. John's head fell into her lap and he began to sob. His wails echoed off the walls, his body shook vigorously. On instinct one hand began to run through his hair while the other trailed down his bare back. She didn't tell him stop. She just stayed silent as he let out all the emotions that plagued him that day.

"Just please tell me I didn't suffer for nothing," he cried.

Elizabeth frowned at those words reminding, her that Kolya, that bastard, successfully used John to get what he wanted...and it made her sick to know that the devil was out there celebrating his triumphant victory while the man she loved suffered the damage...

* * *

It was little known to the people of Atlantis that Acastus Kolya had a family, especially since the man didn't seem to be the type to get into a committed relationship. But not only did he have a wife, a surprisingly attractive one, but two twin daughters. The mere idea of 4 cold blooded humans forming a family was pretty terrifying thought.

There were the girls, the heirs of Genii control Karya and Zarabeth. Both aged 20. It would seem that the patriarch of the family would only care about himself. But the way these young women were spoiled debunked this notion. Whatever these two brats wanted their father made sure they had it by the time the moon rose. They had the best education and the best training as if the father knew that one day they would be future leaders of a great people. But their father's royal treatment came at a price. The more their father spoiled them, the more they became like him. Had their father been a kinder and more reasonable man, these two seemly innocent young women wouldn't have such a sinister aura to them.

But dear old Acastus wasn't only to blame for how his children grew up such spiteful beings. The matriarch of the family Zael Tyrus Kolya was as equally to blame.

On the outside she was an exotic beauty with dark hair and dark eyes that every man in the Genii nation wished to have as their own. But on the inside, beauty turned to ugliness and deformity. She was a cold, spiteful and scornful woman just like her husband. Which was why the two of them fit together like puzzle pieces, they thought too much alike. A lethal force if anyone tried to stand in their way.

And what happened that day with the torturing of John Sheppard and the death of Ladon Radim was all the proof one needed.

The Kolyas decided not to celebrate their newest victory with the drunken Genii citizens honoring their new leader, but instead amongst themselves inside their home. Hours ago it was occupied by the traitor Ladon, now as first family of the Genii it was theirs. The four of them were indulging in a grand feast and doing what they did best…..plotting.

"There is going to be major changes around here," Commander Kolya exclaimed loudly when his red head of the Kolya twins Zarabeth asked.

"Please tell me you plan to get rid the illusion that we are poor farmers," Zael, who sat across from her husband like a queen upon her throne, said as she lifted her glass of wine, "I am sick of having to hide our true potential to our allies. Look at Atlantis, the people that inhabit her walls are not afraid to show off their technology to Wraith."

"But we're not on Atlantis mother," Karya the older of the twins said as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair, "we don't even have the technology to match what Colonel Sheppard and his band of misfits possess."

Zarabeth gave her older twin sister a glare from her spot across the table.

"Don't question father's ability to achieve greatness for our people," She scowled, "whatever father wants he winds up achieving. Aren't we now the first family of the Genii?"

Kolya smiled, reached over and began to run his hand through his daughter's red hair. This was why he favored her over Karya. Zarabeth actually took in the knowledge he provided them about achieving success. It also added that she was the closest to his image, which took away the woes of not having a son.

"Indeed," Karya replied to her sister's comment, "but the only reason we achieved this status was by forcing our hand on Colonel Sheppard."

"Karya, have I not taught you that force is necessary to achieve greatness?" Her father replied turning his head towards her. She bowed her head in shame. Kolya sighed and leaned over to rub her arm encouragingly. He knew if Sheppard and any of his Lantean friends would see this they'd laugh. "Do not threat or question my ability to make the Genii one of the most powerful forces in the galaxy. So powerful that the Wraith won't even dare to touch us!"

Zael laughed loudly causing the new leader of the Genii and his two daughters to stare with puzzling looks on their faces.

"What is so funny wife?" Kolya growled raising an eyebrow.

"The most powerful force in the galaxy?" Zael laughed taking a sip of her moonshine, "we are nothing as long as that pompous brat Colonel Sheppard and his friends have control over Atlantis!"

The comment caused Kolya to stand up abruptly somewhat out of anger and mostly out of the reminder of the failure of keeping Colonel Sheppard in his custody.

He may have told Sheppard and the Lanteans that he was to return home when he achieved what he wanted, but that wasn't his plan. He planned to take Sheppard and have him swaying at the gallows as a warning to anyone who crossed him. But no, the enemy was at home safe and sound, Kolya's only solace was he managed to erase the man's handsome youthful features.

"Are you saying I should waste valuable time and effort building powerful weapons for a lost cause?" Kolya roared, "Yes it angers me those disobedient misfits control the most powerful weapon in the galaxy. But I will not make the same mistake as Cowen and send hundreds to their deaths."

"I am not saying that you should be foolish as Cowen and order a pointless attack," Zael replied now rising to her feet, "but I think there is a way we can take Atlantis almost without any bloodshed."

"Go on," Kolya said as he furrowed his brow. He was rather skeptical about what his wife was going to say but he had to listen. It was a sign of respect.

"You do remember the reason why you took Colonel Sheppard in the first place," Zael said walking towards him, "you knew how much the female who runs the expedition…what's her name….Doctor Weir."

Part of him knew where his wife was going and he didn't like it not one bit. Especially when he remembered last time he tried to pull such a maneuver. Too many men were lost for another man's rage.

"If you are suggesting I pull the same stunt on Doctor Weir as I did Colonel Sheppard than you are wasting your breath," Kolya scowled as he watched his wife walk to his side, "with Sheppard's short fuse if I even dare to hurt her I am just making a death wish."

"Sit down Acastus and let me complete my train of thought," Zael replied.

Kolya replied with a snarl and once again took his seat at the head of the table. He heaved his chest and folded his arms in front of him. Zael rolled her eyes at her husband's foolish behavior. She walked behind his chair and began to massage his broad shoulders.

"Now I am not suggesting you grab Doctor Weir," She began with a sharp tone in her voice, "she is useless to us other than the fact she always makes the final judgment on the fate of Atlantis. The real key to our prize is Colonel Sheppard. You're already to the first step to achieving the prize along with taking what was rightfully yours. You successfully weakened the resolves of not only Sheppard but his mate as well."

A slight smirk ghosted upon the Genii Commander's lips as he remembered the look of disbelief that flashed upon Sheppard's face when they brought in the Wraith. He had to admit cracking the usually brave and stoic soldier was just as great of an accomplishment as becoming leader of the Genii.

"They can survive such an ordeal once but twice," Zael said bending forward, "Colonel Sheppard I can see wishing death wash upon him, Doctor Weir couldn't bear to see the man she loves suffer again. What I am saying is if we capture Colonel Sheppard again, torture him with our technology and threaten his execution, Weir will give up Atlantis without even an ounce of protest."

"It's true father," Zarabeth said staring upon her parents with stern eyes, "their love seems strong as a burning flame. You heard the desperation in her voice to stop his agony"

"Love which will be the downfall of Atlantis," Zael added.

It was silent for a moment. All eyes remained fixated on the patriarch of the family. Kolya sighed and took a long swig of his drink.

"This sounds like a foolish idea," He grumbled, "but it just may be foolish enough to work, when do we start?"

"Let's not worry about that now darling," Zael whispered kissing his ear, "now it is time to celebrate."

A sinister smile formed upon Kolya's lips as he raised his glass. Zael and the girls followed in pursuit.

"Ladies," He said, "today was a great victory for us, but tomorrow…there is a victory for greater than this waiting for us."

And this victory would be sweet.

_**Alright to get a better picture of the Kolya family I have a set of PBs for each of them to give a clearer picture:**_

_**Zael: Paget Brewster  
**__**Karya: Tamzin Merchant  
**__**Zarabeth: Karen Gillan **_

_**Remember Review for Cookies! **_


End file.
